hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5360 (7th February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Scott wakes up next to Mitchell. He dreams about walking down the stairs of Oakdale Drive holding hands with him. The village is bright and sunny and everyone is happy to see Scott; he waves to Damon, checks himself in a mirror held by Liberty, high-fives a workman and Luke, hugs Mandy, has confetti thrown over him by Cindy, has a kiss blown to him from Grace and Martine throws a bouquet of flowers to him from the archway. He and some of the other villagers dance down the red carpet outside The Love Boat. They all stand to the side as Nana does backflips down the red carpet. They all dance to the front of The Love Boat, at the river outside The Dog in the Pond. Fireworks go off and everyone dances as Scott and Mitchell kiss passionately. Scott soon wakes up from his dream and looks at Mitchell. Mitchell also wakes up and they are pleased to see each other. Edward tells Tony about the plot in the opera. Diane makes a comment about not getting into a relationship with anyone and snaps at all of them, getting stressed about things to do. Celeste wonders what she will do when Toby is busy flirting with Lisa, and notices Romeo and decides to "make her own fun". Martine is furious over Walter's actions and points out that it's not even his flat. Scott offers to arrange a romatic picnic by the river for him and Mitchell to try take his mind off of what's happened. Walter puts all of the things he can find of Mitchell into a plastic bag, including family photos. He picks up a photo of him with his arm around Mitchell, stares in it but puts it in the bag. Diane gets upset about Tony not being interested in her, the kids or The Hutch. Mandy reminds her of the ordeal he has been through with Breda and the death of Harry. Diane wants her husband back, she wants to fix their marriage. Mandy tells her that, after Grace's death, the hardest thing for her was watching Tony - he was left broken. Mandy tells her that the selfish part of her was frustrated as she needed him but he wasn't emotionally there. She tells her that Tony needs more than one session with a psychologist - if she wants him to get better, professional help is the only way. Damon tells Liberty that Brody has gone with Warren and Joel to Kent to see if any of Sienna's school-friends know where she is - but Damon hasn't spoken to Brody in days. Liberty is worried but Damon comforts her. Edward tries to get Tony to cook and tries to emotionally blackmail him. Tony wants things to go back to normal and Edward tells him that he has to "man up". Tony tries to cook a meal for Diane. Lisa and Walter have an argument. Martine confronts Walter after seeing the bags and explodes at him, which Toby secretly enjoys. Walter storms off, but bumps into Mitchell. Everyone watches them and Walter goes back to the shop. Mitchell is furious when Martine accidentally shouts to the villagers that Mitchell is gay. Scott tries to comfort him. Celeste tries to tempt Romeo by dressing "indecently" and flirting with him, which works. Diane vents to Tony after getting a call from the school saying that Dee Dee has head lice. She is flattered to see that Tony has made a romantic meal for them, and apologises to her. Martine feels guilty and Scott fails to comfort Mitchell. She asks how she can help, Mitchell says she can do so by staying away from him. She is hurt when he says that he didn't need her as a kid and doesn't need her now. Liberty stresses to Damon about Brody. She worries that Sienna will never return and Brody will spend forever trying to find her. Diane is delighted with dinner and finally starting to get the old Tony back. Diane worries when Tony gets stressed when she accidentally knocks a plate off the table and slams the cupboard doors in frustration when she can't find the cleaning products. He immediately apologises and tries to assure her that he is fine, but she can tell that she is not. She thinks he needs more help. He says that he's fine but Diane doesn't believe him - he needs to have more sessions with Dr. Shields. Tony doesn't want to go back to her and they argue. Diane gets upset and admits that she has run out of ideas on what to do. She wants to call Dr. Shields anyway but Tony angrily refuses. Toby tried to comfort Lisa but Lisa snaps at him, saying that he knows nothing about her family and should worry about his wife instead. Toby tries to call Celeste, but she is occupied with Romeo. She flirts with him and tells Romeo not to worry about Toby. They start kissing. Toby flies into a rage and smashes Jesse's wreath outside the salon. Edward finds an upset Diane. Diane confides in Edward, which Tony overhears. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020